


Dear Connor Murphy

by lolwhat (JkWriter)



Series: Emails [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Evan and Connor were actually friends, I failed a midterm and wrote this to cope, SINCERELY ME, These are Evan's emails to Connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/lolwhat
Summary: Dear Connor Murphy,I don’t think there’s anything wrong with bad days. We all have them.





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Connor Murphy,

I don’t think there’s anything wrong with bad days. We all have them. 

I know my therapist would agree. Not every day is going to be a good one and writing letters promising yourself isn’t going to change that. But it’s nice to try. 

I’m sorry about the yelling. It’s not your fault. Just remember that. 

I saw Zoe in the hallway earlier, she asked me if I had seen you yet. I told her no despite the fact you had just run into the bathroom to hide from her. I think she wanted to apologize, but you didn’t seem ready for that. 

No offense dude, but your dad kind of sucks. I don’t see why he should be concerned about your hair when there are bigger things going on in the world. I’d say fight him, but that wouldn’t end well. 

Why would I say fight him? 

 

Oh god, you and Jared and rubbing off on me. This is it, this is the end of Evan Hansen. He is finally being corrupted by you and Jared. 

And you know what? I’m fine with that. Because for the first time in a long time, I’m happy. Like, actually happy. 

It’s all thanks to you. Whether you want to admit it or not, you’ve been a positive influence on me. (That’s the only time I’ll ever say it, don’t get used to it). I don’t care that you skipped school (okay maybe a little but only because I got worried when you weren’t in psych). Something like that isn’t going to make me unfriend you. Nothing will make me unfriend you. 

Unless you force me to watch the minions movie again. 

Then you’re dead to me. 

(That was a joke.) 

My point is, I’m always going to be here. You’re stuck with Evan Hansen now. For better or for worse. 

I’ll see you tomorrow. 

Sincerely,   
Me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trees are nice. 
> 
> That sounded weird, but I’m trying to be myself more rather than hide. And well, I like trees. I think everyone knows that at this point.

Dear Connor Murphy, 

Trees are nice. 

That sounded weird, but I’m trying to be myself more rather than hide. And well, I like trees. I think everyone knows that at this point. 

I started at the park today. It was… Interesting. I think that’s the best way to describe it. For my first day they had me shadow one of the tours and then I worked in the office. I can tell already I’m going to like this, even if I have to talk to people. It won’t be so bad, I hope. I know a lot about trees and stuff, so that should help. 

I haven’t thought much about college. It’s always been an afterthought. I never really thought much about finishing high school either. I just, I’m scared to? 

 

That also sounded weird. 

The thing is, I don’t know what I’d do. I mean, yeah there’s environmental sciences, but would I be happy doing it? I’m not really sure. I like think I would be but there’s this whole other side of me that’s going “what if?”. 

Maybe we could apply at the same school? 

I mean if you don’t want to I completely understand. I’m not trying to pressure you or anything I just thought it might be a nice thing so we don’t go to school knowing absolutely no one. It’d be nice to have someone you already know, right? Jared said so. He said me and him should apply to the same place but I’m not really sure what schools would have a computer science program and an environmental science. They’re pretty different topics and the whole thought is kind of stupid. 

Sorry. 

That was rambling. 

I know I could delete it. I can edit this email until I deem it’s perfect but I don’t know, that just makes it feel fake. Like, I’m not showing you the real me. I’m just tired of hiding all the time, it’s nice not to when I’m talking to you. 

I should probably get going. This is already longer than I had planned for it to be. 

Good luck with your whole family thing, remember you can always stop by here if it ever becomes too much. My mom’s been bugging me about inviting you over again. She already loves you, I told you she would. 

I’ll talk to later. 

Sincerely,   
Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who still hasn't done their English homework lol college makes me cry


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sending pictures of the most amazing trees.

Dear Connor Murphy, 

I’m sending pictures of the most amazing [trees.](http://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0778/2679/products/1500pink_dogwood_ee54f796-8f71-4f83-9707-d3e90ad2673d_grande.jpg?v=1504324136)

That’s a dogwood. Did you know the dogwood blossom is North Carolina’s state flower? It’s a pretty cool fact if I do say so myself. 

I really hope you get a chance to come visit me sometime this summer, I’d love to show you around. You can tag along with one of the tours. I’m not the best tour guide, I stutter my way through explanations which isn’t my favorite thing to do, but I love getting to answer questions about nature. I just feel like I’m in my element when I’m here.

I’m sorry about the whole therapy thing. Only one more year and then you’re out of there. Just keep pushing through. I’m proud of you for making it this far. 

My mom keeps asking when you’ll come around again. I’m starting to think she likes you more than me. Jared’s also been bugging me about you coming over, apparently he wants a rematch after the last Mario Kart fiasco. 

I’m not worried about you tainting me. If we’re being honest with each other, I’m already tainted, not by you but by the world. 

That was more poetic than I meant for it to be. Sorry. 

I’ve got to go. I’m writing this on my break which is almost over. 

I’m glad we’re friends. 

Sincerely,   
me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exams are in the next two weeks and I write when I'm stressed so actual updates I guess?

**Author's Note:**

> maybe if I write fanfic I can pretend I actually did my homework yesterday


End file.
